Teaching Marcus
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Marcus learns about his body and indescribable pleasure from Adam and Chase.


**What is it about this series that lends itself to dirty talking, and a generally harder atmosphere? Maybe it's the action, or maybe it's Adam and Chase's hot muscular bodies. Either way, I had to get Marcus back into a fic, and here's a threesome fic with our two favorite bionic brothers, and little Android hottie!**

* * *

Marcus moaned and took fistfuls of Adam's shirt as their mouths separated and came back together seconds later. Even though he had been in this position every day for the past week, sitting in the older boy's lap, Adam practically fucking his mouth with his tongue, Marcus was doing his best to kiss back. But the things Adam did with his tongue made Marcus want to melt into the bed and smolder from the pure heat of Adam's kisses.

He knew he was supposed to be uncovering the bionic secrets of the Davenports, but Chase and Adam were being so cool to him Marcus had never clicked with people so well, so he held off on putting his full concentration into unearthing more information. He just wanted to spend time with his buddies.

And if he happened to catch more glimpses of Chase's bare biceps, or Adam's sculpted abs when his shirt rode up, then all the better.

His new friends' muscles never caught Marcus's attention until he saw them uncovered by clothes. Excited to get to band practice, Marcus showed up at the Davenports twenty minutes earlier than he was supposed to, giving him an image he would never forget for the rest of his life: Chase and Adam walking out of the bathroom completely naked, their bodies still wet from shower water.

Marcus tried not to stare, but their muscles were so big, and so were their dicks. Even soft, they had a lot of length. Marcus could only imagine how big they would be where they were hard. And his own dick throbbed at all the vividly explicit images that filled his head.

Since then, he was constantly failing to fight back fantasies about his new friends. The most common one was being sandwiched between them, trapped between two sweaty muscular bodies rubbing against his own, while his lips were ravaged in wet, hot kisses.

He was doing his best not to be obvious, but last week, he found himself staring at Adam, who was bending over right in front of him while he tried to fix the video game console that had suddenly stopped in the middle of their game. His eyes were glued to the muscular gloves straining against Adam's jeans. They looked so round and firm that Marcus just wanted to spank them. The tent in his jeans was impossible not to notice, so when Adam turned around, Marcus followed his gaze down to the prominent bulge.

They both stared for a couple seconds, before Adam went back on the couch. But instead of sitting next to Marcus, he straddled the younger boy's lap.

"Do you wanna make out?"

Marcus nodded. Adam cupped Marcus's cheeks and closed the distance between them, bringing their mouths together.

His mind went blank for a little bit, but he snapped back into it when he felt Adam's tongue pressing against his lips. Unsure of what else to do, Marcus parted his lips, and opened himself for a sensation that made his body like it would spontaneously combust from overheating.

But as good as it felt to sit back and let Adam take control of the kiss, Marcus wanted to reciprocate, to make the older boy feel a fraction as good as he did right now. The wet sloshing sound of their tongues rolling around each other had Marcus holding on Adam's shirt to steady himself. And when Adam began sucking on his tongue, he had to pull away before he passed out.

"You're a really good kisser," Adam said, his usual goofy smile never looking more endearing.

Marcus wanted to say that he was nowhere as good as Adam, but that sounded really cheesy and not very manly, so he just thanked his friend. "Could we do it again?"

Adam grinned. "You bet."

That was when Chase walked through the door, so Adam flipped him onto the floor, and mock-wrestled with him so they wouldn't look suspicious, but being so close to Adam, their bodies pressed together didn't help with Marcus's erection. Luckily Adam's bulky body was covering him, so Chase just walked past them and looked like he thought they were crazy.

It was hard keeping things secret from Chase, but Marcus found it kind of exciting to be sneaking around, stealing kisses from Adam, especially when they were in places he knew Chase could walk in on at any moment. How hot would it be to for Chase to watch him and Adam make out, get too turned on to stay at a distance, and join them in a three-way kiss guaranteed to make sparks soar from Marcus's mind?

* * *

Adam picked Marcus up and lay him down on the bed. It was incredible how strong Adam was, and made him even more sexy and masculine, a feat which Marcus hadn't even thought was possible.

"Can I touch you?"

Anything Adam wanted to do, Marcus wanted too. He didn't have any experience with this sort of thing, but he trusted Adam, who he silently nicknamed "the Gentle Giant." That moniker only seemed more appropriate when Adam's hands began working their way up his shirt. The older boy had big hands, but they were so warm and gentle that Marcus instantly felt a wave of comfort wash over him. He wanted Adam to touch him everywhere.

But that wasn't all he wanted.

"Can I touch you too?"

"Sure, dude. Whatever you want." Adam pulling his shirt over his head was walking into a mansion for the first time. With so many perfect things, it was hard to decide where Marcus should focus his eyes. Did he admire those marble-hard pecs, or what would looked more like an eight-pack than a six-pack. And what about those dark pink nipples that were just begging to be toyed with? Adam's chest was like a work of art, one that Marcus wanted to experience fully with his hands.

They groped each other's chests, Marcus not sure if he was more turned on by Adam's big hands exploring his own chest, or being able to squeeze and rub the older boy's muscles. Letting his hands guide him, Marcus came to the conclusion that more than anything, he was hooked on Adam's abs. He wondered what Chase's abs felt like in comparison.

Before he could really catch what was happening, Marcus's pants were coming down, and Adam was squeezing the bulge in his briefs. He grabbed Adam's arm and gasped, fingers curling around those incredible biceps as his body was racked with a pleasure he had never known before.

"Have you ever played with your dick?" Marcus didn't understand. Being around Adam made his dick hard, but why would he ever "play" with it? He thought it might have been another thing to add to the list of weird things Adam said that didn't make sense, but a rough squeeze to his balls had Marcus thinking otherwise. "I'll show you. Take off your briefs."

Marcus let Adam help him out of his clothes so he was completely naked. He lay on the bed, but his hips shot clear off the covers when Adam started stroking his dick. It was a firm hold, but loose enough for Marcus to hump the closed fist.

What was this feeling? Marcus sensed a dull ache in his balls and his cock was throbbing so wildly. The tip of his shaft was so hot that Marcus started feeling dizzy.

"Wait, Adam…I feel…feel…"

The sensation tore through Marcus's body. He could feel it all the way in his guts, making him squirm on the bed as cum erupted from his cock. Orgasm wasn't a word that had been programmed into his system, but this was a feeling that he would never forget. Cum erupted from his cock, shooting all the way to Adam's ceiling. Adam sat there in pure amazement, and the expression on his face when Marcus opened his eyes made Marcus's hands race a little faster.

That was nothing compared to how nervous he got when he saw Chase standing at Adam's door.

* * *

Band practice was pretty awkward the next day, the usual rhythm the three of them had built up completely off. Marcus had the feeling he was being watched, especially by Chase, and he wasn't sure if he should stare back, or if he was on the verge of a falling out. The only thing that eased his anxieties was that Adam was still smiling at him so warmly, which made it hard to believe that _everything_ was ruined.

Marcus excused himself to the bathroom. All of this tension was making him sweat, which was really unusual for an android, but his dad did say that his body would assimilate a little closely to humans from spending so much time with them. That didn't really make any sense, but he knew better than to cross his dad's authority.

When he returned to the garage, he found Adam and Chase stripping off their shirts. Marcus's dick was pulsing in his pants again. He really had to stop wearing such tight jeans when he went to the Davenports'.

"Chase wanted to mess around with us," Adam said. "If you're cool with that, I mean."

Chase looked super embarrassed, which made Marcus feel a little better about feeling so awkward himself. But he wasn't going to let his nerves interfere with what he _really_ wanted.

"Who has the better abs?" Marcus was pretty sure Adam had asked that, but with his left hand caressing Chase's muscular stomach and his right groping Adam's, it was hard for Marcus to even remember his own name.

Adam's larger build made his abs look even more impressive, the tight muscles rock-solid beneath his palms. But Chase had an incredible set too, Marcus unable to tear his hand away from his friend's stomach for a moment. He really hoped that they weren't actually expecting him to make a decision between the two of them, because at this point, he was just groping both of their abs, and enjoying the way they tightened just for him.

Then the brothers were pulling his shirt off, and touching his chest like it was the hottest thing they had ever seen. It wasn't like he had a bad body or anything, but he was nowhere near as built as these two. But the attention they were giving to his chest, Adam rubbing his abs, and Chase continuously playing with his nipples, made Marcus feel incredible.

But that was nothing to the sensation that ripped through Marcus's body when Adam's big hand raced down the front of his pants. And before he could fully process that feeling, Chase's hand slipped down his backside, and was squeezing his bare butt.

He grabbed hold of Adam's shoulders to keep himself from collapsing onto the floor, caught between trying to push his hips forward so Adam could play with his dick more, and arching ass out so Chase could grab it more. His breaths started to grow ragged, and his cheeks were burning with heat. The only other time Marcus's body underwent such an overwhelming sensation was when his system needed a reboot after his dad worked him too hard in a training session one time.

"Wait until you see him shoot," Adam said. "His dick is like a cannon or something!"

Marcus didn't protest as the brothers stripped him, even taking the opportunity to touch their hot bodies while they worked him out of his pants and briefs, so that he was completely naked.

Chase moved in front of him to get a better view, which made Marcus want to cover his dick, but he resisted the urge, and allowed the Davenport boys to take in the sight of his throbbing five inches. His cock throbbed even harder when Chase and Adam undressed themselves, the older boys' dicks standing straight at seven inches. Marcus was practically salivating. He wanted to touch their cocks, to feel Adam's big hand squeezing his balls while Chase jerked him off. He was so horny that he felt like he was going to burst.

Adam carried Marcus into the living room and laid him on the couch, where Chase met them with a bottle of lotion. He didn't know what was going on, but his body was buzzing with anticipation, especially when Chase took hold of his hard dick.

"Chase can do some really wild stuff with his mouth," Adam said. "Just lay back and enjoy, dude."

Marcus leaned back against Adam's chest, sighing when the older boy's hands began rubbing his stomach. But that moment of relaxation was immediately shot when Chase began sucking his dick. It was taking everything in him not to scream like a crazy person. Kissing Adam was incredible, and getting jerked off was in another realm of pleasure all its own, but this was indescribable. Marcus began rolling his hips off the couch in the effort to push himself just a little deeper into Chase's wet, hot mouth.

He groaned when Adam started playing with his nipples. Then Chase started grabbing his balls, pushing Marcus back and forth between slights bolts of pain and incredible surges of pleasure.

"Yeah, suck his dick, bro," Adam whispered in Marcus's ear, his voice wet and husky. "Make that big dick shoot."

It was too much. The various sensations that were coursing through his body all centered at his aching balls.

"I'm cumming!"

Chase pulled off just in time, and aimed Marcus's cock straight for his face, the younger boy's body nearly contorting as blast after blast of cum hit Chase in the face. The whole time, Adam was whispering dirty things in his ear, keeping Marcus so aroused that he wondered if he would ever stop cumming. But finally his cock ceased fire and he eased back against Adam's chest.

Chase's face was _covered_ in cum, which made Marcus blush. His cheeks were burning when Adam leaned forward and began licking the cum off of his brother's face, their mouths quickly finding each other in a heated kiss. Sandwiched between the two of them, and their hot bodies in the midst of a passionate lip-lock, Marcus was feeling slightly dizzy and extremely horny again.

His mind raced back to the day he saw Adam and Chase come out of the shower. With the scene unfolding in front of him, it was impossible for Marcus not to imagine the two brothers making out in the shower, their hard, wet, naked bodies pressed against each other while they kissed loudly. He was so captured in that kiss that he didn't even realize he had been swept into their kiss.

It was less of a kiss, and more of three mouths awkwardly pressing together, and three active tongues searching each other out, but it made Marcus hot all the same.

He was like a rag doll, letting Adam and Chase readjust his position so that he could suck on Adam's dick, while Chase licked his ass. It was hard to focus his attention on taking Adam's seven inch snake down his throat when Chase's tongue was worming its way into his pucker, twisting and curling in ways that made Marcus start humping the kiss to get some friction on his aching dick.

It amazed Marcus how Adam could be gentle even through the dirty talk, and fucking his mouth with his big cock. The way Adam stroked his hair, or rubbed his shoulder, it all made this new experience feel a little more comfortable. He was only able to take about half of Adam's shaft, which filled his mouth, before he went down to suck on his buddy's balls. They were big, but much more manageable, and once he saw how much Adam liked that, Marcus sucked on Adam's sac as hard as he could.

Chase's fingers replaced his tongue, two long digits twisting and stretching inside him while Chase laid a series of wet kisses up and down his back. How did these get so experienced? Practice with each other? All of this was making his mission to take the Davenports down really hard. There was no way he could obliterate them and continue learning all about his own body, and feeling up on them at the same time.

He gripped the couch when Chase began easing his dick into the tight space between his legs, Marcus's inner walls gripping the invading shaft as it slowly pushed deeper inside. Chase's fingers felt big inside him, but taking all seven inches had Marcus whimpering. It was a little painful, but the full feeling he got when Chase was buried to the hilt inside him was unlike any other. It was like his body spontaneously developed an itch inside that only Chase could get with his dick.

Luckily, Marcus got a necessary distraction when Adam started kissing him. The hunger of his entire body tunneled towards his mouth, as he made out with the hunky older boy.

Chase rubbed Marcus's stomach as he slowly began rocking his hips forward, sinking his dick that extra length that hit Marcus's sweet spot.

He came again. Thick globs of cum went flying from his pulsing cockhead, stretching across his chest, some hitting Adam in the face. The rhythmic clenching of his tight walls around Chase's cock sent his friend into a frenzy, Chase pounding his ass so hard that his balls slapped against his ass loudly.

"Marcus, I'm cumming inside you!"

It was gushing within his walls, thick cum filling him up so much that Marcus could swear that he was starting to feel it in his guts. Chase maintained his rapid pace for the entirety of his orgasm, until his hips finally came to a still.

But Marcus didn't have a chance to relax. He and Chase were on their knees in front of Adam, who was hunched over them and stroking his big dick with the lotion Chase had brought. Marcus licked his lips as his eyes took in the sight of Adam's rippling muscles, now covered in sweat, as he worked himself to an explosive orgasm, bolts of thick cum shooting over his and Chase's faces.

With Chase's cum trailing from his hole, Marcus made out with his friend, while Adam stroked his hair. His dad would just have to wait. Adam and Chase still had a lot to teach him.

* * *

**And there you have it. Just saying, Chase has awesome biceps, and Adam's Abs…that should be a trend or something. Gotta make it happen.**

** Anyway, I'd totally love to be in Marcus's position. For those of you who feel the same…you know where to leave a comment!**


End file.
